<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sideswipe x Dino by Bumbleswipe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642907">Sideswipe x Dino</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe'>Bumbleswipe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lemon, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe/Dino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sideswipe x Dino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**Warning: Lemon** </p><p> </p><p>We all came back from a mission with N.E.S.T soldiers to stop Decepticons from stealing equipment from an electrical factory. </p><p>"What a mission fellas, rest easy" Captain Lennox said waiving everybody off as he walked away. </p><p>All the Autobots transform and started to walk into their individual berthrooms. Sideswipe was the last to transforms and started to stretch once in bot mode. </p><p>"Mmm a good wash would really do the trick" Sideswipe said looking to where Dino was standing with his arms crossed as usual. </p><p>"What do you say hot stuff, want to join me?" Sideswipe went to his side and placed an arm around his neck. </p><p>"Only if we help each other" Dino said with a smirk on his face. </p><p>"I like your idea" Sideswipe said pushing Dino to the wash racks. </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p>Dino pushes Sideswipe against the wall of the wash rack, kissing him passionately. Dino started to trail his kisses down to Sideswipe's neck cables. </p><p>"Hehe Dino didn't know you were this needy" Sideswipe threw the comment making Dino bite down on his neck cables making Sideswipe moan. Dino then trailed his servo down to Sideswipe codpiece toying with him. </p><p>"You know you want it" Dino said throwing him a nasty look. Sideswipe grabbed Dino by his aft catching him by surprise. </p><p>"Are ya sure its just me who wants it?" He asked chuckling making Dino grin. </p><p>"I believe we shouldn't make so much racket" Dino suggested giving Sideswipe an idea. </p><p>"Lets transform and get into our holoforms." Sideswipe suggested. Without hesitation, leaving the water running, the bots transforms into their vehicle forms and bring their holoforms out. Sideswipe opens his own driver side door. </p><p>"After you" Sideswipes said after sitting down on the driver side and patting his lap for Dino to sit. Dino walks towards Sideswipe's alt mode and sits on his holoform's lap.<br/>
Sideswipe immediately grabs Dino by his hips and grinds against him. Dino grabs Sideswipe by his neck and kisses him passionately as he moves his hips against Sideswipe. </p><p>"Primus you are so hot" Sideswipe said to Dino, breaking the kiss to breath.</p><p>"Why don't you come and turn up the heat" Dino said grinning, putting his forhead against Sideswipe's.</p><p>" You don't have to tell me twice"  Sideswipe said instantly taking off the button of Dino's jeans while he kissing his neck. Dino also being helpful takes Sideswipe's off. He then notices the tent in Sides underwear. Dino grabs it, playing with him, making Sideswipe moan. Dino then takes Sides member out and starts to pump him, Sideswipe leans in to kiss Dino, making it sloppy. Dino positions himself over Sideswipe's throbbing member. Eagerly, drops down and takes his member all in. </p><p>"~A-ah Dino, Your port is so tight" Sideswipe said throwing his head back in pleasure. Dino started to do a circle motion with his hips causing pleasure for the both of them. </p><p>"Pound into me Sideswipe" Dino whispered into Sideswipe audio receptor making him go crazy. Sideswipe hold Dino tighter and started at a fast and hard pace hitting Dino in all the right places. Dino leaned forward and hid his face on Sideswipes neck giving him few kisses and bites, marking him. Sideswipe was panting hard as he was giving his all into Dino. </p><p>"~Ah Sideswipe.. You're hitting me so good. Give me more" Dino started to moan louder as Sideswipe went faster. Sides grabbed hold of Dino's shoulders and pounded into him harder, making Sideswipe moan into his audio receptor. </p><p>"Scream my name Dino, tell me who is giving you so much pleasure" Sides said in a husky voice. </p><p>~Mmm you are Sides, Primus you're so deep into me" Dino wasn't much for speaking, but when it came to fragging he expressed himself very well. </p><p>"F-frag. I'm going to c-cum" Sideswipe said thrusting faster. This giving Dino more courage and started to bounce on Sides's member making his aft jiggle with every bounce, Sideswipe grabs him by his aft and helps him with the thrust. </p><p>~*gasp* A-ah Sideswipe.. so close~ Dino said as his erected member started to spurt out trans fluid over both of their chasis and Sideswipe coming inside of Dino's back port. Both of them now were breathing hard as their heated section ended. </p><p>"Wow Dino.. we most definitely have to do this more often." Sideswipe said in a sarcastic tone. Dino just looks at him and grins, then leans forward and kisses Sideswipe. </p><p>"Yes, I agree" Dino said. </p><p>"Back seat for the next round?" Sideswipe said with enthusiasm in his voice. Dino response was to grab hold of sideswipe shoulder and take him into the back seat with him, making Dino bottom this time. </p><p>"Ready when you are" Dino said having his erected member up and pinning Sideswipe on the seat. </p><p>"I see, you want your turn now, ok then. " Sideswipe takes hold of his legs and spread them open.</p><p>"Ready" Sides said with a sexual look on his face, making Dino's member move in excitement. Dino without hesitation inserts himself into him and starts at a steady pace, putting Sideswipe legs over his shoulder and lean in to kiss Sides. Giving him easier access to pound into Sideswipe. Dino got confident as he heard Sideswipe moaning and gasping in pleasure. </p><p>"Ugh Dino~ F-frag" Dino sped up his pace causing for Sideswipe's car mode move all around. </p><p>"Dino! I'm close again" This giving him more energy to go faster and pound into Sideswipe. Until finally they both reached they overload, now Sideswipe trans fluids all over both their chasis. </p><p>"I'm drained.." Dino then lays down onto Sideswipe chasis and Sides hugs him with one servo, both falling into a peaceful recharge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>